AAR Survivor
by gothendergirl666
Summary: this is exactly as the title says, AAR survivor includes two love triangles, a few intertribe affairs, and really weird hosts. You get to vote people off! updated!!!! you have to read to find out who left
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm just trying this out for fun. You don't have to like it, but I would prefer if you do any way if you didn't already figure it out, this is AAR survivor. Soon I will have a couple love triangles, some inter-tribe affairs, fighting, and really weird hosts. I'm writing this along with my friend Demonwitch666 (DW) and we will also be the hosts. You have to vote who gets voted off, although DW and I (GEG) have the power to veto. Without further ado: here is AAR survivor.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of AAR's Characters although I wish I did.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
On a not quite deserted island in the pacific island eleven vampires: Nikolas, Kristopher, Sarah, Kaleo, Nissa, Aubrey, Jessica, Fala, Risika, Jaguar, and Gabriel, three witches: Dominique, Adianna, and Caryn, two humans: Turquoise and Ravyn, and two.um.hosts were standing and sitting on the beach.  
  
Dominique was standing next to Adianna watching Nikolas and Sarah who were sitting way too close for her. Kristopher was looking enviously at Sarah. Caryn and Nissa were talking as Nissa watched her brother being _______ by Sarah. Jaguar, Turquoise, Ravyn, and Gabriel were standing talking to the side. Aubrey, Jessica, Risika, and Fala were arguing as Kaleo looked on in amusement.  
  
GEG and DW walk in and start talking to the audience.  
  
GEG: These 16 people will be trapped on this island for 42 days. Some are acquaintances, some are lovers, and some are enemies.  
  
DW: They will be separated into two tribes. Once they are separated, they will have to work together *cough cough* to win immunity and stay in the game.  
  
They start talking to the "castaways"  
  
DW: When we call your name, you will come up grab a buff and stand around the appropriate crate.  
  
GEG: On the black team,  
  
DW and GEG: Aubrey, Jessica, Fala, Nikolas, Sarah, Kaleo, Turquoise, and Dominique.  
  
Most of the people on the black team either swore or looked around for something to punch, including Dominique.  
  
DW: On the silver team,  
  
DW and GEG: Risika, Gabriel, Caryn, Jaguar, Ravyn, Kristopher, Nissa, and Adianna.  
  
GEG: in your crates there are some very minimal supplies in your crates including a map to the small human village nearby.  
  
DW: You can use anything in the crates to your advantage. Your mind powers have been modified slightly so that you cannot will yourself anywhere off of the island.  
  
GEG: The only rule is NO MURDER ATTEMPTS. If there is an attempted murder, the tribe in question will lose immunity even if the challenge has already taken place. Am I clear?  
  
Everyone murmurs yes or ok except Dominique who keeps on her neutral mask and a cold fury burning in her eyes.  
  
DW: The black team will go right and the silver team will go left.  
  
GEG: You will have to find your own place to make camp and build a shelter.  
  
DW: Remember, NO MURDER ATTEMPTS. You may go.  
  
Like a mirror, Nikolas on one side and Kristopher on the other picked up their crates, and with the rest of the tribe got in their boats and paddled off.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~Black~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Turquoise and Dominique are sitting in the back of the boat staring at everyone else. Aubrey and Jessica are having a heated argument with Fala. Kaleo and Nikolas are paddling, and Sarah is practically sitting on top of Nikolas. Dominique is staring angrily at them. DW is talking to Aubrey while GEG laughs.  
  
DW: Change me, please?  
  
Aubrey: no  
  
DW: please?  
  
Aubrey: You're too young.  
  
DW: come on  
  
Fala: Shut up, human.  
  
Aubrey quickly but effectively punches her in the nose.  
  
GEG: Aubrey.  
  
Aubrey: What? You never said that we couldn't hurt anyone.  
  
GEG: oh. ok  
  
Dominique: You think you can hunt?  
  
Turquoise: I used to.  
  
Dominique: what happened? Did you figure out that humans aren't fit to hunt?  
  
Turquoise: No, I could still hunt if I wanted too.  
  
Dominique: What Happened?  
  
Turquoise: To make a long story short, Jaguar bought me and we fell in love.  
  
Dominique: We lose a lot of good hunters that way. Not that you're much of a loss.  
  
Turquoise gets up and gets into a fighting stance.  
  
DW and GEG: HI!!!!!!!  
  
Turquoise sits down disappointed.  
  
GEG: Guess what.  
  
Dominique: What?  
  
GEG: Llama Butt!  
  
Dominique: What? GEG: Llama butt, you know, like Bob the Llama.  
  
Dominique: no.  
  
DW: What kind of witch doesn't know about Bob the Llama?  
  
Dominique: I am the Matriarch of the Vida line, thank you very much.  
  
GEG: and you don't know who Bob the Llama is, HAH!  
  
Dominique makes as if to jump at GEG  
  
GEG: No hurting the hosts!  
  
Dominique falls right through GEG into the water. Turquoise starts laughing. Dominique gets back in the boat, and stares at Sarah and Nikolas, thinking about ways to kill them.  
  
GEG: That's not nice.  
  
Dominique: What?  
  
DW: You want to kill your own daughter? She's your daughter for pete's sake!  
  
GEG: What did the vampires ever do to you?  
  
Dominique: They turned my daughter into that/  
  
GEG: Adianna let them you bitch!  
  
Dominique: She did? She told me she was hunting.  
  
GEG: Sucks for you.  
  
GEG and DW leave Dominique fuming and go over to Nikolas and Sarah.  
  
Nikolas: You really should go talk to talk to her.  
  
Sarah: No! She wants to kill me.  
  
Nikolas: so did I, and you came anyway.  
  
Sarah: but the Circumstances were different.  
  
Nikolas: She's your mother.  
  
Sarah: But she doesn't look at me like her daughter.  
  
Nikolas shrugs then turns around and sees GEG and DW floating alongside.  
  
Nikolas: Aren't you those weird host girls that are reeking havoc on this boat.  
  
GEG: If I say no, will you change me?  
  
Nikolas: no  
  
GEG: Fine be that way.  
  
GEG disappears  
  
DW: Wait for me.  
  
DW disappears too.  
  
Nikolas: I thought that humans couldn't do that.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~Silver~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jaguar and Kristopher are paddling. Caryn is talking to Jaguar. Adianna and Ravyn are talking. Nissa is talking to Risika. Gabriel is sitting at the back mostly watching Ravyn.  
  
GEG: Hello Silver Team!!!  
  
Everyone stops their conversations and stares at her.  
  
GEG: I've always wanted to do that.  
  
DW: Good for you!  
  
GEG: it goes along with my want to scream Burger King out at a McDonalds.  
  
DW: Cool  
  
The whole Silver Team is still staring at them.  
  
DW: You can go back to your conversations now.  
  
Everyone starts talking at the same time.  
  
DW: You're right. That is cool.  
  
GEG: told ya.  
  
GEG floats over to Kristopher.  
  
GEG: Hi!  
  
Kristopher: Hello  
  
Change me  
  
Kristopher: no  
  
GEG sticks tongue out at Kristopher  
  
Meanwhile DW is talking to Jaguar  
  
Caryn: So you own human slaves?  
  
Jaguar: Yeah, so does Gabriel.  
  
Caryn: That's just wrong.  
  
DW: No it's not. Will you buy me?  
  
Jaguar: no  
  
Caryn has a sick look on her face.  
  
DW: please,  
  
Jaguar: no  
  
DW: Why not?  
  
Jaguar: no  
  
DW: Change me?  
  
Jaguar: no  
  
DW: Take me to Midnight?  
  
Jaguar: no  
  
Caryn: Why would you want to be his slave?  
  
GEG floats over.  
  
Jaguar: Yeah, its not that great being a slave you know.  
  
DW: But you would be nice to me.  
  
Jaguar: Not necessarily.  
  
GEG: you were nice to Turquoise when she was your slave.  
  
Jaguar: oh.  
  
GEG: really nice  
  
Jaguar: um.  
  
DW: excessively nice  
  
Jaguar: er.  
  
GEG: Laying on top of her nice  
  
Caryn has a look of supreme disgust on her face.  
  
They float over to Gabriel  
  
GEG: Jaguar won't buy us, will you?  
  
Gabriel: no  
  
DW: Why not?  
  
Gabriel: because you're annoying  
  
GEG: ok, as long as there's a good reason.  
  
They turn away from Gabriel and start listening to Ravyn and Adianna.  
  
Adianna: So how long have you been hunting?  
  
Ravyn: About six years, you?  
  
Adianna: I started training when I was two, but I didn't get to actually go out hunting till I was 8 or 9.  
  
DW: You mean they're teaching 2 year olds how to murder now?  
  
Adianna: It's not murdering. They murder; we stop them from murdering.  
  
GEG: They don't murder; they try to survive.  
  
Adianna: They don't have to kill.  
  
DW: Would you like living your life in pain?  
  
They went back to black to find them already at camp, opening their crate.  
  
Dominique: One can of beans, for two humans, for 42 days, they give us one can of beans.  
  
Sarah: You'll live. We can steal some food from the humans.  
  
Dominique: I'm not stealing anything.  
  
Nikolas: fine, starve.  
  
Sarah: or learn to fish.  
  
They walk away laughing. DW and GEG follow them to where Kaleo, Jaguar and Aubrey are working on the shelter.  
  
Kaleo: You guys can work over here. I'm going to go check out that human village.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~Human Village~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Nissa from Silver and Kaleo from Black walked into the village and saw each other at exactly the same time.  
  
Nissa: Kaleo?  
  
Kaleo: Nissa? Is that you? After you and Kristopher left, you dropped out of everything for so long. I was beginning to think you were dead.  
  
Nissa: No, I just couldn't stand to kill.  
  
Kaleo: oh. This is a very small village.  
  
Nissa: Yeah, you definitely won't be able to kill.  
  
Kaleo: Yeah, but we can steal food from them for the humans.  
  
Nissa: Yeah. We should probably go back to our camps now.  
  
Kaleo: Yeah  
  
Kaleo starts to walk back down the path to the black camp. Nissa stays still for a moment then calls almost too quietly for herself to hear.  
  
Nissa: I love you Kaleo  
  
Without knowing if his mind had picked it up or not, she turned around and started sprinting down the other path.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~Black~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kaleo came back to a lot of shouting. Jaguar was holding Dominique. Nikolas and Sarah were not letting their eyes leave her.  
  
Kaleo: What happened?  
  
Aubrey: She tried to kill Sarah and Nikolas.  
  
GEG: There was a murder attempt.  
  
DW: You know what that means.  
  
GEG: Someone from this tribe is getting voted off.  
  
DW: I'm gonna go give the Silver team the Immunity Idol.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
OK now you press that little blue button down there and VOTE. Flames are fine m not trying to write well. This is just for fun so I hope that you will participate. You can also email me at dancer89@ameritech.net Ok now VOTE. 


	2. episode 2

A/N: YAY!! Another new chappie!!! I've had a request to let reviewers be villagers, so if you want to be one leave what you want your name and appearance to be, if you want to be slutty or innocent, and who you want to feed off you in your review. I promise to get you in one of the next few chappies. I'm planning on one a chapter although if I get to many I might have to do more. Also, if anyone has any ideas for challenges feel free to put them in your reviews and/or email them to me at dancer89@ameritech.net.  
  
AAR survivor: episode 2  
  
GEG: OK, We're back  
  
DW: Finally, it took you long enough.  
  
GEG: *nervous laugh* Well I had to wait for the reviewers, yeah that's it.  
  
DW: Whatever, We're going to go tell the black team who got voted of! *Starts skipping toward the black camp*  
  
She gets to the camp and stands next to GEG.  
  
DW: How'd you get here?  
  
GEG: I went Poof.  
  
DW: Ahhhh.  
  
GEG: Ok Black team, guess who's leaving.  
  
Jessica: Hmmm, I wonder, maybe Dominique!  
  
GEG: Un uh  
  
Jessica: Sarah?  
  
DW: Nope  
  
Jessica: Fala?  
  
GEG: Guess again.  
  
Jessica: Turquoise?  
  
DW: Come on, It's not that hard.  
  
Jessica: Kaleo?  
  
GEG: I think she's dense  
  
DW: yup  
  
GEG: no only on fours  
  
DW: oh yeah  
  
Jessica: Nikolas?  
  
GEG: No! Who would vote him off?  
  
Jessica: *hopelessly* Aubrey?  
  
DW: Sorry, You lose.  
  
GEG: Bye, Jessica  
  
Jessica: you.  
  
She vanishes in a puff of smoke.  
  
DW: nice  
  
GEG: thanks they'll get better  
  
DW: *evil laugh* awesome  
  
Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks© SILVER Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©  
  
Nissa: I wonder who left  
  
Kristopher: I hope it was Dominique.  
  
Jaguar: I highly doubt it. Dominique gives the author a fallback if she can't come up with a challenge.  
  
Adianna is sitting a little apart from the group trying to keep her cool.  
  
Ravyn: and she keeps things "interesting".  
  
Gaberiel: Ravyn! You should be over there working on the shelter.  
  
Ravyn: *angrily* Yes, milord.  
  
Caryn: How did you figure this all out?  
  
Risika: Vampiric mind powers  
  
Caryn: oh. why so harsh? Can't we all just get along?  
  
Jaguar: No  
  
Caryn: *cautiously* I'm going to go help Ravyn with the shelter.  
  
Kristopher: Good idea  
  
Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks© BLACK Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©  
  
Aubrey: I can't believe they voted her out!  
  
DW: I'm still here.  
  
Aubrey looks up at her then looks back down to the ground  
  
Aubrey: I can't believe they voted her out!  
  
Nikolas: You need to feed. Go on, we can get along without you for a while.  
  
Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©VILLAGE Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©  
  
Aubrey gets to the village while one lone human was outside. She was tall and slender with auburn shoulder length hair.  
  
Aubrey: *evil grin passes over face* perfect, Hello Jesse  
  
Jesse: ^my god, he's hot^ Hi I've never seen you around here before.  
  
Aubrey: I'm new here.  
  
Jesse: I could show you around. ^and make out with you^  
  
Aubrey: That would be great.  
  
Jesse: Let's go into the forest.  
  
Aubrey: sure  
  
They enter the forest, and a little while later Aubrey comes out with her in his arms. He sets her down on the road, and after making sure no humans were around he pops back to the black camp.  
  
Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©BLACK Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©  
  
Nikolas: Feeling better?  
  
Aubrey: Completely, I wonder if we're going to be given the chance to whip silver in a challenge this time?  
  
He shoots an evil look at Dominique  
  
Nikolas: We better  
  
DW: Aubrey, Will you change me?  
  
Nikolas: I'll leave you to handle this.  
  
Aubrey: Thanks a lot, no  
  
DW: Then take me to New Mayhem?  
  
Aubrey: No  
  
DW: Please?  
  
Aubrey: Will you go away?  
  
DW bursts into tears and pops to the silver camp, right next to Jaguar.  
  
Jaguar: What happened?  
  
DW: *in between sobs* Aubrey. is. mean.  
  
Jaguar puts his arms around her and murmurs comforting words into her ear.  
  
DW: ^Jaguar is holding me, and I'm definitely awake!!! ^  
  
GEG: ^You should stop now or he'll know that it's an act. ^  
  
DW stops crying and Jaguar slowly lets go of her and walks over to Kristopher.  
  
DW: ^ And you would know because? ^  
  
GEG: ^Trust me, I've done it my fair share of times too^  
  
DW: ^When??? ^  
  
GEG: We'll talk later.  
  
DW: Fine, be that way.  
  
DW storms off and GEG is left within hearing range of Jaguar and Kristopher.  
  
Jaguar: Why did I go soft? Back when I was a trainer I would have never let her do that to me.  
  
Kristopher: Don't worry; we all have a soft spot for crying girls. You should have seen my brother when we were younger.  
  
GEG: heh heh heh  
  
DW: It's time for the challenge, you tell these guys I'll go tell Black.  
  
GEG: Silver team, It's time for your first challenge! Be at Challenge Beach in five minutes.  
  
All of the members of Silver disappeared some grabbing humans first.  
  
Bob the Llama Rocks© CHALLENGE BEACH Bob the Llama Rocks©  
  
Both teams were standing on their designated mats.  
  
GEG: Ok, I need each team to choose the vampire that you would trust the most.  
  
The black team chose Nikolas, and the Silver team chose Jaguar.  
  
DW: You two come stand up here on this platform. Everyone else will be blindfolded.  
  
GEG: Your objective will be to find all of the pieces and assemble them in the puzzle.  
  
DW: You cannot talk. If anyone talks, you will be taken out of the game.  
  
By ten minutes into the challenge, Dominique and Aubrey were out on the Black side, and Ravyn, Risika and Adianna were out for Silver. Black had all of its puzzle pieces, and Silver only had four.  
  
After two more minutes black had most of its puzzle done, and 4 people out. Silver hadn't gotten any pieces in the puzzle, but still had 3 people out.  
  
GEG: Black Wins Immunity!!!  
  
Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks© Bob the Llama Rocks©  
  
Ok, that's chapter 2. Now VOTE. You vote against someone on the silver team. If you vote for someone on the black team, I will hunt you down and get your new vote. Now VOTE!!!!! 


End file.
